As computer processors have decreased in size and expense, mobile computing devices such as cellular telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) have become increasingly widespread. Designed to be portable, mobile computing devices are lightweight and generally small enough to fit comfortably in a pocket or handbag. However, the portability of mobile computing devices comes at a price: mobile devices often have small keypads that have several characters mapped to each key. These compact keypads can require entry techniques such as “multi-tap” data entry whereby a user presses a key a number of times that relates to the position of a character on a key. For example, if a key lists the letters “A,” “B,” and “C,” the user will tap the key twice to enter a “B” and three times to enter a “C.”